My Superstar boyfriend wants to fuck me? Duke x Reader
by DukeLover69
Summary: You are the most popular student at your school, leading to a relationship between you and your hot pop star boyfriend 'The Duke' Sigles. Everyone says he is a nice guy, but as he begins dragging you into the dark world of perversion, you realize there is more to the dark world of sex. Blinded, you will surrender yourself to your new master and his true personality...


It was amazing how fast news traveled in a close-knit school. It was barely five minutes into first period, and the student population was already buzzing. The only thing on their lips? _Duke Sigles_.

It was a bad morning for you, one of those legendary Mondays when getting out of bed was a feat on its own and gravity seemed to be fighting particularly hard against you. Even getting to math was difficult on its own, you certainly hadn't heard the news. In fact, you weren't entirely sure you were going to stay awake past second period. Surely no one would mind if you took a little nap.

Unfortunately, it just wasn't one of those days. As student body principal, you are known by just about everyone. Whether loved or hated, the underclassmen all look to you as if you're some sort of all-knowing god of Soliaris High. And, apparently, that meant knowing all there was to know about this new gossip.

"Did you _hear?_ " A girl leans over as soon as you sit down, eyes more awake than should be necessary at this ungodly hour, "What am I talking about? Of course you heard. Oh my gosh, do you know when he's coming? Is he here now? Is he going to just be going to class like any normal student? This is so EXCITING!"

Yeah, you… Had no idea what she was talking about. At all. Luckily, you only had the time to stare blankly before the girl behind you started chattering, "Well, Chia told me that he's here for the entire school year. Like, he moved in somewhere around here and he's going here for his last year before he moves into music full time. Can you believe it? Honestly, it's an absolute dream!"

"Oh, and he's single too! What I wouldn't do to get my hands on that man…"

"Rachel! Oh, Rachel, really! Knock it off, perv!"

The two girls giggled to each other, but you remained oblivious. Was there some celebrity coming to your school? Why did you seem like the very last person to hear about this?

"So, what can you tell us?" Their eyes turned back to you, expectantly. From around the room, other people began to turn to you, as if you had some sort of secret information to bestow, "Just, tell me it's true! It IS true, right? Oh, I could absolutely scream!"

"Um…" You looked from face to face, unsure what to say. Honestly, you didn't know much of anything. Was there some email you had missed? Some meeting you had forgotten to go to? "Actually, you see-"

"Will the Student Body President please report to the office?" The loudspeaker crackled to life, saving you from a fair amount of bull-shitting, "Will the Student Body President PLEASE report to the office."

"Oh, I guess that's me!" You smile at the disappointed girls, hopefully winningly, "I can tell you a lot more when I get back, alright?" Not waiting for a response, you beat a hasty retreat.

You make your way to the office, not quite sure what to expect. The son of some nobleman? Some young business tycoon? A television star?

Whatever you were thinking, it couldn't prepare you for the truth. You make it through the office doors, just to stop. And- Oh. Wow.

Some part of your brain knows that the boy in front of you is Duke Sigles, pop star and teen heart throb combined. The rational part, buried somewhere deep within you, knows that he's probably one of the most well-known figures of your age. But a dominating part of you is mesmerized by his eyes.

The golden-brown color reminds you of something you saw in a dream, deep and rich and alluring. It pulls you in, hints at something deeper and darker hidden within. They exude a sort of confidence and dominance you haven't seen before, a sort of mysterious you're want to solve.

"Hello there," You are drawn out of your stupor by a rich voice- Duke, you realize, as you begin to flush ever so slightly. He looks amused, and you almost immediately turn your eyes away, as if you can take back the staring, "Are you the student body president? Mr. Allen said you were going to show me around the place."

"Well, I-" The smile he shot was disarming, almost as if he was trying to throw you off, "Yes. I- I thought your eyes were blue?"

Oh yes, perfect first introduction. One point for you. Duke, to his credit, doesn't look too put off, "Oh, is that what this is about? Yeah, I wear blue contacts when I'm performing. I guess brown eyes just don't have that 'wow' factor, or so my agent tells me."

"I think your eyes are gorgeous," You hear yourself say, before you can stop yourself. Wow, another point for you. What happened to the cool, collected president the student body looks up to? "You don't need to cover them up."

"Well, thank you," Is that a tiny bit of coloring on Duke's cheeks? No, you're probably imagining it, "I guess you already know who I am, then. Does everyone know I'm coming?"

You finally begin to come to your senses, "It seems so, yeah," You inform him, "You may or may not be mobbed at some point today. I suggest eating in the library just to preserve what sanity you have."

Duke snorts at your words, "Man, eating alone in the library? What's the point of world-wide popularity if I can't even eat at the popular table at lunch?"

You can't help yourself, you laugh, "Well, I guess I can sit with you. We'll be our own popular table."

You nearly miss the flash that comes to Duke's eyes, it's gone so fast, "Will you really? I'm not kidding, I don't know anyone in this school."

"Well, just call me your Tour Guide, Lunch Buddy, and First Official Friend," You're very much glad that Duke isn't a primadonna like some stars were. You might just have to look up his music when you get home. Join a couple fan pages. Obsess over his eyes as you fall asleep. Perfectly normal stuff, of course.

"Well then, Tour Guide," Duke offers a lopsided grin and sticks out his arm jokingly, "Would you be so kind to show me around?"

You link your arm through his, ignoring the rush of heat you feel when your skin brushes against his, "Gladly, Mr. Sigles. Gladly."

 **A/N- I KNOW what you're thinking, and don't worry! Next chapter we'll cut to when they are already dating and you start to see more of Duke. ISN'T HE ADORABLE, THOUGH? I'M JUST DYING WRITING THIS.**

 **Sorry we didn't get into any of the fun stuff ;D Coming next chapter, I promise. Hearts and kisses, fellow Duke lovers.**

 **3 Dukelover69**


End file.
